thedividemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Eva
Eva is the protagonist of The Divide. She's Sam's girlfriend and the sole remaining survivor at the end. Personal Life Eva lived in a building owned by a man named Mickey. She had a boyfriend, Sam. One of her neighbors, Adrien, would often play guitar and the melody would help her sleep. Sam indicates that she was a former drug addict. Story Role Killed Victims * Bobby * Mickey INDIRECTLY * Sam INDIRECTLY Relationships Sam Sam and Eva lived together and were a loving couple. It is hinted that Eva was a drug addict living in the streets, and that Sam helped her pull through. Eva and Sam are very fond of each other. Sam says that it's their love that will help them endure the apocalypse. Eva is worried whenever Sam is endangered or sad. Slowly, their relationship begins to deteriorate. Sam begins laughing at Bobby's and Josh's maniac jokes and Sam becomes more hardened, distanced and callous to her. Eva begins to lean towards Adrien, to whom Sam begins to develop a jealousy. Sam is starting to lose it, especially because he's a coward and sometimes hangs out with Josh and Bobby and one time, even tries to force her into sexual intercourse. Eva strays away from him and begins to despise him. Though this isn't stated, Eva and Sam can barely be considered a couple in the end, especially because Eva now relies more on Adrien. Adrien Adrien and Eva lived in the same building, however never met each other in person. Adrien played the guitar a lot, which would keep most people awake, however in the bunker Eva admits that his melody would help her sleep. Eva and Adrien, at the beginning, didn't interact at all. When Adrien got shot, Eva nursed him and checked on his injury. This seemed to bring them closer as friends. When Sam began developing some of Bobby's and Josh's habits and hung out with them, Eva and Sam grew apart from one another, so Eva began seeking comfort in Adrien's arms. In one segment, Adrien invites Eva for a drink, and Eva caresses his hand and sheds a tear over the terrible things happening and her shattering relationship with Sam. Over time, Adrien would often stand up for Eva and defend her from Bobby and Josh. When Adrien got shot, Eva was there in his final moments and she was quite shocked. Adrien appeared to be saddened too. Mickey Mickey and Eva don't interact much. Unlike Josh and Bobby, Eva is usually silent towards him but appears to be silently grateful that he's given them shelter and doesn't complain much about the basement's conditions. Eva rarely agrees with Mickey, but she disagreed heavily when Josh and Bobby tortured him, begging them to stop. She even tossed the assault rifle through the septic tank to save him. After Mickey is kept restrained in his chair, Eva still is suspicious of him and denied to release him. Trivia * Eva is the only person confirmed to survive. ** Technically, Wendi is alive but kept in statis, however what happened to her afterwards is unknown. * Eva used to be a drug addict. Gallery EvaBox.png| Eva2.png| Category:Characters